


【基锤AU】叮～您有另一只麻辣锤兔有待查收

by jmt0310



Category: Loki - Fandom, 基锤 - Fandom, 洛基 - Fandom, 雷神
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmt0310/pseuds/jmt0310





	【基锤AU】叮～您有另一只麻辣锤兔有待查收

“我给你准备了一份礼物，就在你的寝宫里，是一份惊喜噢！--Amora。”Loki收到了一条简讯。  
三天前，无聊的两个人，以魅惑魔女的能力打了个赌，看三天之内，Amora能不能让Thor臣服在自己的石榴裙下，输的那个要给赢的人准备一份礼物。而今天，Loki就收到了这样一份礼物。  
他猜到不会是什么“惊喜”，多半是个“惊吓”。因为他一开始打算自己输了的话，就在哥哥和Amora上床的时候，幻化一个奥丁的样子放在床头，让他的哥哥当场萎掉，那样Amora的表情一定很精彩。  
他给自己做好了心里建设和魔法防护，然后小心翼翼地推开了寝宫的门。  
寝宫里静悄悄的，他轻手轻脚地往里走，注意着不要发出任何响动，而当他走到卧房时，里面的画面让他立刻呆若木基。  
卧房里飘着一股淡淡的像是金苹果的香味，而他的床上，趴着一只有点肥硕的兔女郎。  
“她”的双腿被黑色的连裤丝袜紧紧包裹着，有些不安地绞在一起；臀部的丝袜开了一个小小的口子，刚好让隐秘的穴口暴露在空气中，短短的小尾巴在尾椎骨上轻轻颤抖；白皙的背部整个暴露无遗，腰窝完美，腰线流畅；胸部鼓胀，腹部高高地隆起，像是怀孕五六年的样子；金色的头发一半散落在肩膀上，一半被一个漂亮的红色蝴蝶结绑了起来，头上还有一对立起来的可爱的兔耳朵；双手被锁链一起束缚在床头，手里还捧着一个胡萝卜。  
这是个什么“惊喜”？难道是专门来恶心自己的吗？Loki皱着眉头往前走了一步。像是听到了声音，“她”转过身来，于是Loki的表情整个地碎掉了。这个被当做礼物送给他的兔女郎竟然是阿斯加德最耀眼的雷神，是他的哥哥—Thor。  
看到Loki的一霎那，金发的男人僵硬了几秒，然后努力地想要挣脱束缚。在没有取得成效后，他呼唤自己的弟弟来帮助自己解除锁链和魔法。  
Loki终于恢复了一点理智，看着哥哥在床上挣扎的样子，他忍不住笑出了声。  
“哈哈，哥哥，你这是惹到了哪位女神，才被变成这种怀孕的女人模样啊。”  
Thor又羞又气，更加大力地挣扎起来，但是没过一会儿，他开始喘气，脸上也露出了不正常的潮红。  
Loki也觉得奇怪，他也感到自己开始有点呼吸不畅，身体发热，小腹下有点发紧。他愣了一下才意识到自己着了Amora的道儿了，他刚进卧房时闻到的那个香味，肯定是魅惑魔女故意下的催情的魔药。她简直是，用心太过险恶了。  
Thor因为挣扎时太过用力，吸入的魔药更多，现在已经开始有点意识不清地呈现出发情的样子了。他一边蹭动着腿，一边半睁着眼开始像只真正的兔子一样低下头认真舔舐自己手里握着的胡萝卜，不断发出暧昧的水声。  
Loki感觉自己的理智都快被烧得差不多了，他其实暗恋自己的哥哥已经很久了，但一直把这份感情深深地埋在心底，毕竟作为王储的哥哥将来一定会娶一个温柔漂亮的女神作为王妃。而现在，自己的暗恋对象就在自己的床上，用粉嫩的舌尖舔舐着一个柱状物，这让他还怎么忍得住。  
他伸手取走了哥哥手里的胡萝卜，然后在哥哥愣神的时候将自己硕大火热的阴茎放在了他的嘴边。  
在双手被解放的时候，Thor立刻捧着那根阴茎认真地舔了起来。他应该没有过舔男人那根的经验，因为老实说，他舔得并没有什么技巧性，甚至算不上舒服，但是一想到这是阿斯加德光明伟岸高高在上的雷神，是自己觊觎已久的哥哥在服侍着自己，Loki就觉得好像全身的血液都冲向了头顶，那感觉简直爽翻了天。他只几个深喉很快就交代在了Thor的嘴里。  
浓稠的精液呛得Thor咳嗽了几声，还有一些喷溅在Thor的脸颊上，不过Loki并不打算就此放过他。他捡起放在一旁的胡萝卜，意外地发现这竟然还是一根按摩棒。这可真是个“惊喜”了。他把按摩棒调到低速，然后顺着黑色丝袜的破洞慢慢地塞进了小兔子后面的小穴里。  
Thor翻了个身，他的阴茎在黑色紧身衣下描摹出圆柱体的形状。被困住的感觉显然很不好，他哼哼着想要释放自己。Loki当然不会让他如愿，一抬手又将他的双手用锁链分别重新捆在了床头。  
Thor仍然在他身下扭动着，Loki看了一眼Thor鼓鼓囊囊的胸部，伸过手去把紧身衣往下拉了一点，两个形状完美小白兔就立刻欢快地蹦了出来。  
就像是Loki最爱吃的牛奶布丁一样，滑嫩而洁白，因为孕期的关系，还散发着淡淡的奶香味。而在这颤巍巍滑溜溜的布丁顶端，还点缀着一颗红艳艳的樱桃。简直让人垂涎欲滴。Loki也不客气，张嘴就叼住了左边那颗美味的樱桃。  
他用银舌头一点一点品尝着这无上的美味，奶香味更重了，就像随时都会有新鲜的乳汁从顶端的小孔喷涌而出一样。Loki觉得自己从未吃过如此甜美多汁的牛奶布丁，仿佛入口即化一般。他试着用牙齿轻轻地咬了一下，布丁上立刻出现了一抹暧昧的红痕，而身下人发出了一声意义不明的抽泣声。  
他以为是把哥哥弄疼了，急忙用舌头再去舔舐伤口，又轻轻地吹气，激得布丁上长出一片细小的颗粒。而Thor用腿环住了弟弟的腰，声音沙哑地要求着，  
“Loki，别玩了，直接来吧。”  
他蹭得Loki的裤子上都湿了一片，Loki有些疑惑地望向下方，才在哥哥的囊袋下，发现了更大的惊喜—  
Amora竟然给他的哥哥，开了雌穴！现在那个艳红的雌穴，正躲在囊袋后偷偷地流水，把床单都洇湿了一片，而后穴的胡萝卜按摩棒还在兀自振动着，引得后穴也湿漉漉的。  
他把按摩棒拔出来，在哥哥还没反应过来的时候，调成高档又重新塞了进入。  
然后他把丝袜的口子开大了一点，只是一点，不足以达到解放哥哥的阴茎的程度，然后在哥哥皱着眉头的时候，把重新勃起的阴茎，一点一点地捅进了哥哥那个潮湿紧致，未经开发的雌穴里。  
“太，太大了……”Thor像是未经人事的处子一般，脸上满满都是痛苦的表情。  
Loki俯下身，舌头探到了哥哥的嘴里，嘴里还有属于他的，腥檀的味道。他先用银舌头，舔舐着哥哥的上颚，然后又勾住哥哥的舌头，把它吮吸着带到自己口腔里来。这似乎让Thor觉得好受了些，底下的雌穴也放松了一点，Loki趁机将自己整个捅了进来。  
Loki开始顶弄着哥哥，但是Thor很快就发现这个姿势不行，肚子晃荡得太厉害，里面的小生命都像是觉得不舒服一般开始拳打脚踢。  
于是Loki退了出来，他放开束缚着哥哥的锁链，让哥哥侧着身护住肚子，然后一手覆盖在哥哥的手上，重新从侧面捅了进来。  
他小心地动作着，Thor的身上出了一层薄汗，汗水也像是带着奶香味。  
“哥哥，我爱你。”Loki有些沉迷地嗅着哥哥奶味十足的身体，“要是你把这个孩子生下来，我愿意你一起把他养大。”  
一天之后，魔法解除了，Thor恢复过来，提着妙尼尔妙就去找Amora算账。  
半天之后，Loki收获了一只穿着比基尼的性感小野猫。  
一天之后，魔法解除了，Thor恢复过来，提着妙尼尔妙就去找Amora算账。  
半天之后，Loki收获了一只戴着铃铛项圈的毛茸茸小浣熊。  
一天之后，魔法解除了，Thor恢复过来，提着妙尼尔妙就去找Amora算账……  
Amora表示，老娘不懂你们神兄弟之间的情趣，也不想陪你们玩儿了。告辞。


End file.
